moorhuhnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Moorhuhn – Tiger and Chicken/Special
right Moorhuhn Tiger and Chicken Special Moorhuhn Tiger and Chicken ist das aktuellste Projekt in dem das Moorhuhn zu sehen sein wird und sorgte immer wieder für viele Fragen innerhalb der Moorhuhn Community, was nicht zuletzt den fehlenden, irreführenden und falschen Ankündigungen bezüglich des Entwicklungsstands, Releasetermin und den unterstützten Plattformen geschuldet war. Durch eine fast zweijährige Funkstille von Entwickler und Publisher nahmen viele Fans enttäuscht an, dass die Entwicklung eingestellt wurde. Leak und Ankündigung thumbMoorhuhn World Administrator oliver12345 stieß im Juli 2010 zufällig auf eine Portfolio-Präsentation der Altaris Games GmbH & Co. KG in dem zwei bis dato unangekündigte Spiele gelistet wurden. Neben dem Spiel Moorhuhn extreme sports, zu dem nach wie vor kaum Informationen zu Aktualität, Entwicklung und Release vorliegen, fand sich ein Packshot zu Moorhuhn Tiger and Chicken, mit dem Hinweiß, dass es sowohl für PC, Xbox 360 und Wii in Entwicklung wäre. Der Arbeitstitel lautete "Moorhuhn - Die 36 Kammern." Am 21.10.2010 veröffentlichte die phenomedia publishing GmbH folgende Pressemitteilung auf ihrer Seite in der die ersten genaueren Informationen zu Spiel und Entwicklung bekannt gegeben wurden. Das Moorhuhn wird erwachsen! Die phenomedia publishing und DECK13 arbeiten am ersten Moorhuhn-Spiel einer neuen Ära Mit Moorhuhn – Tiger & Chicken wird ein neues Kapitel in der Geschichte der phenomedia publishing aufgeschlagen. Zum ersten Mal wird das Moorhuhn Hauptdarsteller in einem Vollpreisspiel auf PC und XBLA. Damit setzt der Bochumer Publisher für 2011 weiter auf Wachstum und hochwertige Neuentwicklungen um Deutschlands bekanntesten Spielecharakter. In bisher ungewohnter grafischer und spielerischer Qualität und Komplexität entwickelt der Bochumer Publisher mit dem Team von DECK13 ein Action-Rollenspiel in der Welt der Shaolin-Mönche und asiatischer Kampfkünste. Zu großen orchestralen Klängen und in bisher nie gesehener Qualität, kämpft sich das Moorhuhn durch eine Geschichte um die verlorene Kindheit, Liebe und der Suche nach dem wahren Wissen. "Wir haben mit dem Moorhuhn eine sehr starke Marke die es in Deutschland in Sachen Bekanntheit und Popularität mit international bekannten Namen mehr als nur aufnehmen kann." erläutert Helge Borgarts, Geschäftsführer der phenomedia. "Es wurde also Zeit einen entsprechend hochwertigen und großen Titel zu entwickeln, der sich im nationalen wie auch im internationalen Umfeld der Mid- und Vollpreisspiele durchsetzen kann." Das vom Altaris Games Fonds GmbH und Co. KG finanzierte Projekt liegt bislang voll im Zeitplan und findet bereits jetzt große, positive Resonanz. Ab dem September 2011 werden sich alle Spieler von der neuen Dimension des Moorhuhn-Spielens überzeugen können. Bis dahin wird es auf www.moorhuhn.de regelmäßig Neuigkeiten rund um Moorhuhn - Tiger & Chicken sowie andere, neue Moorhuhn-Projekte geben. Entwicklung Allgemein Die Entwicklung von Moorhuhn Tiger and Chicken wurde sowohl auf einer eigens dafür eingerichteten Internetseite, als auch in der Moorhuhn World sporadisch begleitet. Auf der Internetseite präsentierte man diverse Screenshots und Konzeptzeichungen und -videos. Besondere Beachtung bei den Fans fand ein Video in der der Soundtrack des Spiels von der Staatskapelle Halle (Saale) eingespielt wurde. Namenswettbewerb & Previewartikel Am 2.3.2011 startete die phenomedia publishing GmbH in Zusammenarbeit mit ComputerBild Spiele einen Wettbewerb in dem Namensvorschläge für eine nichtspielbare Figur im Spiel gemacht werden sollten. Der Hauptpreis dieses Wettbewerbs war, dass die Figur nach dem Vorschlag benannt wird und der Name des Gewinners in den Credits des Spiels auftauchen sowie ein thumb|left Exemplar von "Tiger and Chicken". Gewinner des Wettbewerbs ist Milan John, sein Vorschlag, Meister Tschi Ken, setzte sich gegen die Vorschläge Meister Mon Sun San sowie Meister Müs-Lee durch. Unter allen Einsendungen verloste ComputerBild Spiele zusätzlich noch einen nicht näher benannten Überraschungspreis den Renate Neumann gewann. Ihr Namensvorschlag ist aber unbekannt. Weiterhin erschien in der ComputerBild Spiele 04/2011 ein Previewartikel zu Moorhuhn - Tiger and Chicken, in dem kurz die Story zusammengefasst wurde und drei neue Screenshots enthielt. Insider Preview Der Moorhuhn World User "MoorhuhnIndy" machte im Jahr 2011 ein Betriebspraktikum bei der phenomedia publishing GmbH und konnte dort exklusive Eindrücke vom Spiel sammeln, da er unteranderem für den Bugreport zuständig war. Natürlich ließ er es sich nicht nehmen in der Moorhuhn World seine Eindrücke vom Spiel zu schildern, dass zum damaligen Zeitpunkt bereits in einem finalen Entwicklungsstadium vorlag. Lediglich einzelne prograrmmtechnische Mängel wie Abstürze beim Beenden, Grafikbugs und Rechtschreibfehler trübten den Spielspaß. Dennoch ließ sich das Spiel problemlos durchspielen. Einstellungsgerüchte, Funkstille und Vermarktungsprobleme Nachdem sowohl der September 2011, der eigentlich ursprünglich als Entscheidungstermin gedacht war, als auch das Restjahr 2011 ohne den Release des Spiels verstrich, dafür aber ein Moorhuhn Film angekündigt sowie das Browsergame "Moorhuhn Combat" auf BigPoint an den Start ging, äußerte sich erster Unmut bei den Fans, der in viele Klagelieder, Abgesänge und Totsagungen gipfelte. Die absolute Funkstille seitens phenomedia sowie Entwickler Deck13 und Finanzier Altaris, sowie der bei GameStar.de geführte Entwicklungsstatus von "Entwicklung eingestellt" und, dass Erik Jan Nederkoorn Helge Borgarts als Geschäftsführer der phenomedia publishing GmbH abgelöst hatte, befeuerten die Einstellungsgerüchte und weckten bei den Moorhuhnfans Sorge um die aktuelle Lage der phenomedia. Zwar reagierte Deck13 immer wieder auf E-Mail Anfragen einzelner Fans und sagte, dass es gut um das Spiel stehe, dennoch blieb eine Pressemitteilung oder Stellungnahme immer aus. Darüberhinaus wurde das Spiel nie groß von Deck13 angekündigt bzw. als aktives Projekt oder unter Referenzen aufgeführt. Am 31.7.2012, also knapp ein jahr nach dem ursprünglich geplanten Release von "Moorhuhn - Tiger und Chicken" meldete sich Helge Borgarts in der Moorhuhn World zu Wort und erleuterte den Moorhuhn Fans die aktuelle Situation in folgendem Posting: Hallo zusammen, man kann sicherlich immer viele Gründe für die Schwierigkeiten und Veränderungen eines Unternehmens suchen und auch finden. Es sind immer verschiedene Faktoren beteiligt wie, nicht ausreichend gute Produkte, zu schwache Kapitaldecken, unglückliche Strategie-Entscheidungen, ein sich ändernder Markt, sich ändernde Kundenbedürfnisse die zu spät erkannt werden usw..usw. Veränderung, positive wie auch schwierige, gehören zu Unternehmen und da macht die phenomedia keine Ausnahme. Man sollte aber vorsichtig sein mit Schlussfolgerungen und der Analyse von Unternehmensdaten So befinden sich die Marken der phenomedia nach wie vor alle in den Händen der Gesellschafter des Unternehmens, das ist nicht anders als seit der Gründung 2004. Herr Nederkoorn ist übrigens einer dieser Gesellschafter der schon seit 2004 dabei ist. Er kennt also seine phenomedia sehr gut und hilft dem Unternehmen die neue Strategie weitsichtig umzusetzen. Und natürlich hat die phenomedia in 2010 keinen Verlust von 2,5 Mio gemacht, sondern das ist der billanziell ausgewiesene Verlust den das Unternehmen schon einige Jahre mit sich trägt in Folge der anfänglichen Investitionen. 2010 war aber trotzdem kein allzu erfolgreiches Jahr, denn anders als in 2009, in dem die phenomedia 200T Euro Gewinn erwirtschaftet hat, hat die phenomedia in 2010 150T Verlust gemacht. Ein wesentlicher Teil davon ging aber auf das Konto der massiven Investitionen in Play a Deal. Ohne diese Investitionen wäre auch 2010 ein durchaus gewinnbringendes Jahr gewesen. Es ist also nicht alles so schlimm wie es auf den ersten Blick aussieht Tatsache ist aber, dass sich die phenomedia von einem casual games Entwickler zu einem Lizenunternehmen gewandelt hat. Zu diesem Strategiewechsel gehören z.B. die Realisierung von Moorhuhn Combat, die Ankündigung des Kinofilms, oder Tiger & Chicken, das die phenomedia als Lizenzgeber betreut, das aber weder im Haus entwickelt noch vermarket wird. Wir gehen fest davon aus dass Tiger & Chicken bald das Licht der Welt erblicken wird, denn das PC Spiel ist fertig, die XBox-Version wartet auf die Submission und die Publisher-Gespräche sind schon sehr weit. Und ich kann nur wiederholen dass DECK13 ein phantastisches Spiel entwickelt haben, das dem Moorhuhn ganz neue Möglichkeiten eröffnet ohne die alten Tugenden zu verraten. Ob es in Zukunft noch einmal klassische PC-Moorhuhnspiele geben wird ist aus meiner Sicht fraglich, denn die notwendigen Investitionen in ein entsprechend gutes casual game sind inzwischen so gross, dass es kaum mehr möglich ist diese alleine in DACH wieder einzuspielen und der europäische PC Markt ist kaum mehr existent. Aber auf mobilen Spielgeräten, mit oder ohne iOS, sehe ich durchaus noch Potential. Allerdings müssen sich hier die Geschäftsmodelle erst einmal beweisen, denn die meisten Anbieter von Spielen, z.B. auf dem iPad, verlieren ausschließlich an diesen Produkten. Natürlich gibt es erfolgreiche Ausnahmen, aber die Ratio liegt doch eindeutig auf Seiten der nicht-profitablen Spiele. Es bleibt also spannend Beste Grüße, Helge Vermarktungsschwierigkeiten Wie Moorhuhn World User Gargondola per Email von Deck13 erfahren hat, lag die jahrelange Verzögerung des Spiels daran, dass es keinen Partner gab, der das Spiel veröffentlichen wollte. Das Spiel war tatsächlich die ganze Zeit über fertig, konnte aber lediglich nicht vermarktet werden. Am 27.2.2013 meldete sich Helge Borgarts erneut und bestätigte die Antwort, die Gargondola erhalten hat mit folgendem Posting Tatsache ist, dass es deutlich schwieriger war als erwartet einen Publisher für Tiger & Chicken zu finden. Die Investition die ein Publisher für das Spiel und dessen Vermarktung aufbringen muss, ist doch deutlich höher als für alle bisherigen Moorhuhn Spiele. In Zeiten bewegter und sicherlich schwieriger Märkte, überlegen es sich die Publisher berechtigterweise zweimal ob sie in ein Produkt investieren das auf einer nicht hauseigenen IP beruht. Das PC Spiel ist aber fertig und auch für die Konsolenversion fehlen nur noch die vom Konsolenhersteller verlangten, notwendigen Test, die aber einen festgelegten Releaseslot benötigen. Die Publishergespräche über den Release gehen also leider noch weiter, aber auch wenn sich die PC und XBox360 Veröffentlichung noch verzögern, wird es Neuigkeiten zu Tiger & Chicken geben, denn die Produktqualität seitens DECK13 steht völlig außer Frage und es gibt ja noch andere Plattformen Dazu darf ich aber nun wirklich nicht noch mehr sagen und kann mich nur den Aussagen von DECK13 anschließen. Was das Huhn und die pheno angeht würde ich die Welt auch nicht so düster malen Sowohl das Huhn als auch die phenomedia sind noch wohlauf und planen neue Aktivitäten. Es ist nicht zu verleugnen dass auch die phenomedia durch einen schmerzhaften Konsolidierungsprozess gegangen ist, aber im Gegensatz zu manchen Wegbegleitern der letzen Jahre sind wir immer noch da und haben auch noch Ideen. Beste Grüße, Helge Release Ankündigung des iOS-Ports thumbWeiterhin brachte Gargondola durch eine Email von DECK13 in Erfahrung, dass die Entwicklung für eine iOS-Version lizensiert sei und sich diese bereits in einem fortgeschrittenen Entwicklungsstadium befindet. Bei dieser Version handelt es sich um eine reine iPad-App. Eine Android-Version ist laut DECK13 nicht in Entwicklung. Darüberhinaus wurden eine Facebook Fanpage sowie eine neue Webseite für "Moorhuhn - Tiger and Chicken" online gestellt, die aber lediglich die Mobil-Version des Spiels bewirbt. Publisher des in vier Episoden erscheinenden iPad-Spiels wird die Telekom sein, wie Helge Borgarts in einem Posting bekannt gab. Releasedatum der PC-Version Am 17.08.2013 berichtet oliver12345 davon, dass mehrere Videospiel-orientierte Internetseiten von einem baldigen Release der PC-Version berichteten. Der immer wieder genannte Termin sei der 13. September 2013, also zwei Jahre nach dem ursprünglich geplanten Termin. Der Preis wurde mit 14,99€ betitelt. Borgarts sprach in seinem Posting vom 14.08.2013 davon, dass sowohl iPad als auch PC-Version "relativ zeitgleich" erscheinen sollen, weswegen davon auszugehen ist das die iPad-Version ebenfalls im September veröffentlicht wird. Release der Konsolen-Versionen Bezugnehmend auf Helge Borgarts Posting vom 27.2.2013 kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass nach wie vor eine XBox 360-Version des Spiels geplant ist. Eine Version für die XBox One, die Nachfolgekonsole der XBox 360, welche im November 2013 erscheinen soll, wurde bislang nicht angekündigt. Die Eingangs erwähnte Wii-Version kann aber mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit als eingestellt betrachtet werden, da die Wii bereits seit knapp einem Jahr von der WiiU abgelöst wurde, für die ebenfalls keine Version angekündigt wurde. Eine Version für die PlayStation 3 war nie offiziell in Arbeit, darüber hinaus ist auch keine PlayStation 4 Version geplant. Marketing Borgarts kündigte ein "breites Spektrum an Marketingaktivitäten" an, ließ aber offen, was genau damit gemeint sei. Jedoch hielt er unteranderem TV-Werbung nicht für ausgeschlossen. Sobald weiterführende Informationen dazu vorliegen würden, will sich Borgarts aber noch einmal in der Community melden. Kategorie:Moorhuhn Tiger & Chicken